


Senpai Bill

by The_Potatoe



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crack, F/M, Giffipher is REAL, Highschool AU, I think this has gone too far, Update: yeah there isn't gonna be anymore of this sorry lmao, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Potatoe/pseuds/The_Potatoe
Summary: All Giffany wants is to be noticed by her crush, Bill Cipher. Together with her best friend Tad, will she be able to finally get him to notice her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame giffanyblogs on tumblr, a Discord chat and sleep deprivation.  
> I'll try to do more soon (that's a lie). For my waifu mim! <3

The sound of feet slapping pavement fills the air as Giffany sprints to school. She's running late. Again. In her mouth is a slice of toast- her breakfast. She'd only had minutes to get ready, but she was able to put it in the toaster as she put on her uniform. Internally, the teenager thanks her friend Tad for buying her some bread on the weekend. 

When she finally gets to school, she stops, taking the bread out of her mouth and hunching over to regain her breath. When her breathing becomes less erratic, she quickly eats her bread, checking her watch. It's 8:39. She made it.

At her locker, she notices Bill sitting on the grass. The girl moves to get a closer look, hiding behind a nearby tree.

Giffany frowns, watching from behind the tree as Bill talks to Pyronica. They're sitting together on the grass, talking quietly. They aren't.. together, are they?

"It's not fair," Giffany mumbles, leaving her hiding place to go to her locker. "Why won't he notice me?" 

Since the beginning of the year, when Giffany transferred to Romance Academy, she's had a crush on Bill. He's tall, athletic and funny, with windswept blonde hair and a jaw line that makes girls swoon. Giffany particularly enjoys getting lost in his brilliant amber eyes. Who wouldn't be infatuated with such a cutie?

The bell for class goes, interrupting Giffany's day dreaming. Right. She has to put her bag away and get to class. Stealing one last glance at her love, she quickly moves to her locker. She can't be late on the first day of term!

\---

The teacher is rambling again. Something about robots and a really smart lab partner? Giffany doesn't care very much. She turns her attention back to her notes. The border of the page is full of doodled hearts, the name "Giffany Cipher" repeated over and over.

Despite her best efforts to stop, she has spent the whole morning alternating between staring at the back of Bill's head and adding doodles to her notes. She can't help it!

It's only period 2, but she is already looking forward to the end of the day. At least it is almost time for recess. Then she'll be able to complain to Tad and relax for a while before going back to class.

After a particularly strange comment about raccoons is uttered, Giffany snorts. Quietly, she scoffs, "Why is that crazy old coot even allowed to teach?" In front of her, a muffled laugh sounds and she snaps her head up to see Bill turned around grinning at her. 

Giffany.exe has stopped working- all she can think as blood rushes to her face, mouth hanging open. She remembers to cover her pages with her arms and gathers herself enough to flash a smile back at Bill.

He turns back around, and Giffany is left staring, shocked but overjoyed at the small interaction. 

He noticed me-!

\---

Eventually, the period ended, a loud, shrill bell signalling the start of recess. Giffany's body is running on autopilot as she gathers her books, rises from her chair and moves to her locker. She has put her books away by the time Tad taps on her shoulder to get her attention. From the bemused look on his face, she can tell he has been trying to get her attention for a little while before he resorted to tapping her shoulder. 

Giffany laughs, rubbing the back of her head somewhat sheepishly. 

"Ah, hi Tad!" She greets, smiling brightly. 

"Hi, Giffany. What's got you in such a good mood?" He asks, unsurprisingly picking up on her distraction and current mood.

"Well," She begins, taking food from her locker before closing the door, "you know how I sit behind Bill in science?" It isn't really a question, of course. After she had been assigned to that seat it was almost all she spoke to Tad about for an entire week.

He smiles amusedly, already expecting to hear about the latest tidbit of information Giffany had picked up about her crush, or maybe the brief moment of eye-contact they'd made when she raised her hand to answer a question (and then messed up the answer spectacularly, because, well, she was Giffany.)

They begin to walk to their usual 'spot' as Giffany enthusiastically tells her best friend what had happened in class, what she'd seen this morning forgotten. By the time they sit down in their quiet corner of the school, Tad is filled in and his friend is practically buzzing with happiness. 

"He actually acknowledged me, Tad! He knows I exist!" Giffany keeps repeating such statements, apparently unable to believe that her crush was, in fact, aware of her existence. 

Meanwhile, Tad was just glad that they sat far away from other students, sure that they'd be attracting a lot of confused and annoyed looks if anyone could hear them (or, more accurately, Giffany.) He merely nods politely, listening attentively to his friend as he munched on his recess snack- bread.

Seeing the food, Giffany recalls her frantic run to school that morning. "Oh, that's right! Tad, thanks for the bread, you're a total life saver!" She grins at him. The brunet before her just smiles fondly, already imagining his friend running to school, bread in hand- or, knowing the weeaboo, in her mouth.

"Oh right, have you seen Waddles today?" Giffany asks, wondering where her friend was.

"I have, but I think he's sitting with the Pines today." 

"Right~, of course he is." Giffany smirks, well aware of the fact that Waddles was absolutely smitten with a certain classmate of theirs.

The two continue conversing happily until the bell rings and they rise. The coming double period of Math with Mr. Pines does nothing to interfere with her current mood.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. GIFFIPHER IS BEST SHIP  
> P.S.S. THE SUMMARY AND TITLE ARE SUPER CRINGEY BUT I WAS RUSHING OK


End file.
